


camping trip

by aroterano



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Camping, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24266494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aroterano/pseuds/aroterano
Summary: Lapis and Peridot get dragged on to their first camping trip, in which they decide to isolate themselves from everyone else.
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli & Peridot (Steven Universe), Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 26





	camping trip

**Author's Note:**

> oh, the ideas you get at one fifteen in the morning from youtube.
> 
> sorry for any spelling mistakes :( i wrote this on my switch at night

"Why did we agree to this again?" Lapis asked, peeking out the tent flap.

"Because," Peridot answered in a matter-of-fact voice, "saying no to Steven is just _impossible_."

"You're so dramatic," Lapis sighed, rolling her eyes.

"You once refused to cuddle me for a week!"

"That's because you were playing video games all night."

Peridot crossed her arms defensively. "That's not what I meant."

* * *

"What are they doing?" the blonde asked, sitting at the corner of the tent.

Lapis pressed her ear up against the top of the tent flap. "I think they're singing," the blue-haired girl whispered.

"Maybe we should've set up our tent closer to the others. And the fire."

"Scared?" Lapis smirked.

"No!" Peridot spluttered. "I just didn't know my girlfriend would insist on staying in this tent all night!"

"I see. You don't want to spend any alone time with me," Lapis replied, flipping her blue hair dramatically.

Peridot flushed. "That's--argh!"

"I'm just kidding, nerd," Lapis laughed, placing a soft kiss on the top of the blonde's head.

* * *

"How are they _still_ singing?" Peridot grumbled, listening to the low murmer that passed through the scraggly tent.

"Do you want to join them?"

"No flipping way."

Lapis snorted. "Camping sucks."

* * *

"It's cold," Lapis complained, snuggling up against Peridot.

The shorter girl thought for a moment. "What if we start a fire? We're kind of far from the main one, anyway."

"Just you is fine."

Peridot felt heat at her cheeks.

* * *

"Okay, I lied," Lapis sighed. "As much as I love cuddling with you, and as warm as you are, I'm still way too cold."

"Looks like we're going to have to make our own fire," the blonde suggested.

Lapis got up, pulling her girfriend up with her. "Time to find some rocks."

"Fine by me," Peridot shrugged. "Although wood would suffice."

The blunette shook her head. "It rained last night. The wood's still a little moist."

Peridot brushed off the stray strands of grass on her jeans. "Rock hunting time."

* * *

Peridot and Lapis scrambled out the tent. They could see their friends in the distance, but it looked like they were almost done with s'more-eating.

"I kind of wanted to taste a s'more," Lapis sighed, her fingers fidgeting.

"I have Doritos," the blonde responded.

"This sucks."

* * *

Lapis crouched down, picked up a pebble, examined it, and flicked it across the half-done pathway.

"We need bigger rocks," she concluded, standing up straight.

"Of course we do, Lazuli! Did you really think we could start a fire with a mere pebble?" Peridot huffed.

Lapis crossed her arms. "Where are we supposed to get bigger rocks, anyway?"

Something rustled in the distance. Both girls paused, silent.

A rabbit jumped out of the bushes.

"Aah!" Peridot yelped, clinging to the blunette.

"Run!" Lapis cried, pushing them towards the tent.

Peridot nodded, agreeing while running, "I don't want to die today!"

* * *

"Is it gone?" Peridot whimpered.

Lapis looked around. "I think it is--WAIT NO THERE IT IS! RUN!"

The blonde stumbled into the tent, followed by her girlfriend. They both tripped simultaneously, and Peridot ended up with her back to the ground. Lapis was on top of her, their faces inches apart.

Someone made a sound in the very near distance.

Peridor yelped.

"I have knife!" Lapis exclaimed, rummaging through her backpack quickly.

"A wh-"

The blue-haired girl pulled out a dagger and waved it towards the tent flap.

"I'm not letting you hurt my girlfriend!" she yelled.

Through her blush, Peridot managed to cry out, "Don't flail your dirk around!"

"IT'S COMING INSIDE-"

Peridot hugged Lapis tightly. The action was returned.

"Ohmygodohmygodohmygod--LAPIS!"

"I love you!"

They sat ther in fright for a few minutes, until they realized the rabbit had left.

"It's gone," Peridot breathed.

"I'm never going camping ever again," Lapis grumbled. "It sucks."

* * *

Peridot crawled outside slowly. "Okay," she whispered. "It's safe."

"Just because you can't _see_ the rabbit," Lapis said, "doesn't mean it's not there."

"The coast is clear, Lazuli! Just get out here."

Hesitantly, the blue-haired girl followed her girlfriend outside, taking a quick look-around.

"Okay. Now we find rocks," Lapis nodded.

* * *

"I got two flammable rocks!" Peridot cried.

"Are you sure they're flammable?"

"Yes!"

"Okay, okay, okay, now rub them together..."

Peridot smashed the rocks together and started moving them up and down alongside each other.

Lapis inspected the rocks. "Faster!"

Peridot huffed and rubbed the rocks together quicker than before.

A blaze erupted from the rocks. Peridot screeched.

"If we run to the tent, do you think the fire will go out?" Lapis questioned.

"I don't know! Probably? Just hurry!"

"Right. C'mon!" the blunette called. She went to reach for the blonde's hand, but then remembered it was occupied.

"What do I do?" Peridot asked frantically.

"Uh, okay, walk slowly-"

"But the fire!"

"We'll re-light it or something! You're more important than the fire!"

"This was a bad idea."

"Drop the rocks!"

Peridot obliged. Lapis pushed her away gently and stomped on the rocks.

"Do you realize how dangerous that was?" Peridot shrieked.

"It's fine now. Let's just go back to the tent or something."

The blonde sighed at Lapis' words. "You're right. Let's get out of here."

* * *

"The s'mores!" Lapis whispered urgently, pointing towards the abandoned campsite.

"What?"

"They left the things you need to make it! The chocolate, the marshmallows, the graham crackers-"

"We don't have fire, Lazuli," Peridot countered.

"They have dry wood," the blunette insisted.

Peridot rolled her eyes. " _Fine._ "

Lapis grinned and skipped to the dead fire. "Okay, let's see..."

Peridot poked at the smoked wood, earning a glare from her girlfriend.

"Don't do that."

"Fine. Let's make this quick."

Lapis started slapping the s'more together, while Peridot tried to work up a fire. Eventually, she succeeded.

"Yay!" Lapis beamed. "Now, here's a marshmallow, Peri. Roast it and put it in your s'more."

Peridot took the stick attached to the s'more tenderly. The white gooiness hovered over the small fire. It was soon joined by Lapis' own marshmallow.

"Isn't this fun?" Lapis smiled.

"You were complaining about how much you hate camping less than an hour ago."

"That was _before_ we had s'mores," the blue-haired girl replied, stuffing her marshmallow into her s'more.

Peridot copied her, and shoved the s'more into her mouth. Lapis snorted when she saw chocolate drip down Peridot's chin.

"We should get going," Lapis said when she finished, standing up. "Come on, nerd. Time to sleep."

Peridot jumped up. She saw a small lake in the distance. "Do you want to go to the lake, first? We should probably wash our hands."

Lapis sighed. "Sure, why not?"

* * *

Peridot stumbled towards the shore. She was accompanied by Lapis, who plopped down on the ground.

The blonde sat down next to her, her shoulder open so her girlfriend could lean on her. Lapis wrapped her slender arms around Peridot's waist, and looked across the small lake.

"This is nice."

"Yeah."

* * *

They both returned to the tent a little while later, and fell asleep in each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> ok i know that was in a really weird writing style hhhhh  
> i might edit this later, idk


End file.
